janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund Bertram
Edmund Bertram is the love interest in Mansfield Park. He is the second son of Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram, and is thus destined for the church. He is married to Fanny Price, his first cousin. Biography Early life and education Edmund first met his ten year old cousin Fanny Price when he was sixteen years old. He was kind to her, and even offered to help her post a letter to her brother William, when he realized how homesick she was''Mansfield Park'', Chapter 2. He attended Eton and subsequently to Oxford. He was always kind to his little cousin and let her know of her family when he heard goings on. As he was to be a clergyman, as befitting the younger son of a gentleman, he likely studied theology. Loss of parsonage The parsonage connected to Mansfield had been taken by Mr. and Mrs. Norris, Edmund's uncle and aunt, until he would become of age in order to take it as his birthright. His brother Tom, a man far less responsible than he, had gambled and caroused in London to the extent that their father had to get rid of the parsonage and sell it to Dr. and Mrs. GrantChapter 3. Subsequent years Three years after the Grants' arrival at the Parsonage, Mrs. Grant invited her younger half-siblings, Mr. and Miss Crawford to stay with themChapter 4. Edmund took a liking to Mary, but was shocked when he heard her speak so callously about her uncle, who was an admiral, after he had asked her about her knowledge of people in the navy for Fanny's sake. He talked about his shock with Fanny, pointing out Mary's general vulgarity and ungratefulnessChapter 7. Nevertheless, Edmund started to be in the company of Miss Crawford a lot more, and even accompanied her when the group went riding without Fanny. Edmund even suggested she remain home when a younger group was to go for a longer ride to the Common. When Edmund came home, he was angered to discover Fanny with a headache, which were dismissed callously by Mrs. Norris, who had her cutting roses in the heat. He promised himself that he would not allow himself to overlook his cousin ever again. The next day, he resumed his daily horse rides with FannyChapter 8. Character traits Edmund is kind, especially to his younger cousin Fanny. He immediately takes her under his wing when she is homesick and in need of comfort, and sets about making her feel more at home at Mansfield. Edmund is also a very moral person, and does not condone immorality or ungratefulness in his acquaintances. He is also less diplomatic than his brother in dealing with people he does not like or does not approve of. Relationships Fanny Price Edmund took a brother's role for Fanny at first when she arrived at Mansfield. He also became her champion and stood up for her against his aunt, who was careless about her niece's health. His mother was also careless about Fanny, but it was less to do with Fanny being less wealthy and more of a charity girl, than her own head in the clouds personality. Edmund was not afraid to openly scold his aunt over Fanny Price. Notes and references Gallery File:3997643748_d11b1b1246.jpg|Edmund in the 1999 movie Category:Characters in Mansfield Park Category:Male characters (Mansfield Park)